Love never strikes the same palace twice, or does
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: Mia gets married and Charlotte is all upset about loosing the man she loves and all these weddings are bringing it back, and a shock for Clarisse and Genovia Beware! because of a couple of scenes it's M for safety!


_Love never strikes the same palace twice, or does it?_

Chapter 1 I still love you!

'I do!' Mia could have sung those words! She couldn't stop smiling! Finally she had what she wanted, TRUE LOVE! And so did as it seemed, most of Genovia!

_Except me thought Charlotte as Mia and Nicolas pretty much flew back down the aisle! Why did he have to leave? It's not like he HAD to go to another country is it? He could have stayed, Clarisse didn't mind, he's her son after all! All these weddings, she Charlotte had dreamed of marrying Prince Pierre for so long, and both Clarisse and Mia getting married all in the same year really wasn't helping._

_It wasn't until later at the reception that Charlotte actually spoke to Pierre that she began to feel slightly better. A chorus of wind beneath my wings began to play, she saw Joseph's eyes light up as Clarisse sang along as the pair waltzed across the dance floor; Mia and Nicolas were tightly wrapped up in each other's arms swaying gently. _

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice whispered, 'A beautiful face without a name for so long, a beautiful smile to hide the pain', she turned, already knowing whom the voice belonged to._

'_Charlotte, please dance with me I need to talk to you.' She silently obliged, 'I know we never really left things on a good note, bit you should know ' I would be nothing without you' she giggled he had that way with her, making her laugh, forget her troubles. 'My darling, I still love you, and I always will, I never stopped, please I just didn't realise quite how much.' Tears silently fell down her face. Pierre took her hands and lead her out onto the terrace, down the steps and to the gazebo, 'Charlotte?' he slipped a deep purple velvet box out of his pocket and bent to one knee, 'Will you marry me?' she screamed, causing a very shocked looking lord Palimore to wake from his slumber in the bushes nearby,_

_Charlotte said nothing, her actions meant more than words, she bent down and slowly leant forward and kissed him, pushing her hands over his shoulders over his back, he wrapped his arms around her, they sat there on the cold stone floor of the Gazebo kissing passionately, unaware that anything else even existed._

_As the song finished Clarisse and Joseph stepped out onto the terrace, looking out over the gardens Clarisse saw two shapes in the moonlight knelt on the floor, under the gazebo, she leant in next to her husband. _

'_Finally!' she whispered giggling slightly._

'_Yes!' Charlotte breathed into Pierre's mouth. He stood up scooping her up into his arms as he did so, 'would I have waited this long to say 'no' now?' he smiled_

'_I knew from the day I first lay eyes on you that I loved you, I waited all this time too, I love you charlotte. _

'_I love you too.' Tears welled up in her eyes, 'Finally, she breathed. Carefully Pierre sat her down on the seat, before slipping the glittering diamond engagement ring on her finger. He kissed her hand, before scooping her up in his arms and carried her back to the party. _

_Mia was a little stunned to see Charlotte being carried in, and was about to run across to her. When Pierre set her back on her feet, kissing her as he did so, they swayed across the ballroom lips fixed together, eyes closed, hearts racing. _

_Clarisse and Joseph came back indoors holding hands, broad grins on their faces; they were the faces of proud parents._

_Chapter 2 This is my time!_

_No one was surprised when Pierre and Charlotte announced their engagement, as it seemed the palace staff had all been having bets on when they would finally tie the knot, however Joseph never expected win! _

_Ten years before when betting on the date had started, Joseph had been head over heels in love with a certain Queen. His response to the bet was only sarcasm, but turned out to win a small fortune! He had said 'when I marry Clarisse, Pierre will marry Charlotte!' however this turned out to be the closest to the actually date, four months after his wedding to Clarisse, therefore he won, everyone else's bets had worn out long ago!_

_Joseph decided he knew exactly what he wanted to spend the money on, he bought a silver necklace with a small heart on it and the inscription 'True love never dies' etched into the silver, and a small pink diamond dotting the 'I'._

_When it came to the morning of Charlotte and Pierre's wedding Joseph stood, watching his wife poking around in her jewellery box frowning, _

_'Close you eyes darling!' Joseph said from behind her._

_'Not now I can't decide what to wear!' _

_'I know, close you eyes I shall decide for you.' She obliged, if somewhat reluctantly. Joseph slipped the silver chain around her neck and did up the clasp 'Now, open you eyes, you like Mademoiselle?' Clarisse smiled, _

'_It's perfect! Thank you!' he smiled too, and together they made their way down to the entrance hall. _

_The church was blooming with pale pink roses, of the Clarisse Renaldi variety, recently renamed as the Clarisse Renaldi Romero Variety! _

_Pierre stood at the front of the church stepping from one foot to the other, like a small child waiting to be taken to the toilet, he couldn't believe it 'Finally' he was there finally he was going to marry the woman he had loved for so long._

_The doors at the back of the church opened slowly, revealing Charlotte, wearing a silk ball gown, with a lace bodice and trim and a vale of thin silk. She looks beautiful Pierre whispered across to Sebastian Montaz, the Genovian prime minister, he laughed. _

_After the ceremony, the royal family made their way behind the couple who between them had yet to blink or take their eyes off each other, down the aisle and out onto the steps in front of the church. Crowds had gathered there, cheering and clapping as the various couples made their way out. Charlotte and Pierre took a carriage and made their way through the streets of Pyrus, back to the castle, Mia, Nicolas, Clarisse and Joseph stood on the castle steps waving to the crowds. _

_There was a crack, like a firework, Clarisse screamed as she felt a burning sensation in the top half of her left arm, she grabbed Joseph's arm. He saw instantly what had happened. He alerted all the security guards to protect Mia and Nicolas. _

_He swung Clarisse up into his arms, her face pale, her eyes slowly closing._

_'Clarisse darling don't go to sleep, stay awake, you'll be fine I've got you.' Her breath was getting shorter, gasping slightly. 'Shades, get a message to the castle! And quickly, I'll get her back their, she needs medical help and FAST!' he pretty much ran down the steps, the crowd were in chaos, had they just seen their Dowager Queen shot!_

_It was several hours later; Mia had been pacing the corridor outside Clarisse's suite for two hours. She had been rushed up their where Dr. Robertson, the local doctor who saw to all the palace medical needs, had rushed up to several minutes after, Mia had no word on her Grandma's condition, she was terrified, as the doctors grave face peeped around the door Mia suspected the worst. _

_'Your Majesty, you may see your grandmother now, she is a little drowsy, but medically, nothing a few days rest and some pain killers won't solve.' Tears were running down her cheeks, her face pale,_

_'Thank you! For everything!' Mia smiled at him and entered the room. She fell at the base of the sofa Clarisse was laid on, 'Grandma! I love you!' she put her arms around her careful not to touch her bandaged arm, Clarisse's face was drained of colour, except for her cheeks, they were a bright shade of pink! She was crying too, with her good arm, she stroked her granddaughter's hair._

_'I love you, too!' they lay their Clarisse was nearly asleep; Charlotte poked her head around the door._

_'Clarisse?' Clarisse looked up, startled, Charlotte had never called her Clarisse before. 'The doctor sent up some pain killers, how are you feeling?' _

_'Like death warmed up!' Clarisse said with a hoarse laugh, 'my arm hurts a lot, but other than that, and a burning headache, and a desire to murder whoever shot me, I feel fine!' Charlotte laughed too._

_At the balcony doors, Joseph stood, eyes closed, trying to relive the moments before his wife was shot, trying to remember, trying to think, his eyes panned the crowd, 'The BASTARD!' Joseph roared he could see him, the fury in his eyes, the hate, the gun! Clarisse shrieked, bringing him back to the present._

_'Joseph, is there an explanation for that or am I to take it that you wish to curse fresh air?' Clarisse was a little shocked by his out burst but took it to be stress and shock from the incident. _

_'It was him!' his eyes welled up with tears. He walked across to where his wife sat; kneeling in front of her he kissed her cheek. 'I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later.' Clarisse grabbed his hand. _

_'You will do no such thing, I know it was him, and I want to kill him as much as you do, but if he has a gun, the chances are he has more bullets, and he will hurt you Joseph, I'm not loosing you!' she was crying tears streaming across her face. 'Stay here, we will have shades deal with everything, I promise, just don't ever leave my side………please' he nodded. _

_'I love you! And I promise, except I have to go to the toilet, excuse me.' Clarisse burst out laughing, Charlotte, laughed too, and poor Mia was in hysterics!_

_Chapter 3 Just you wait!_

The next week was a nightmare for Clarisse, she wasn't allowed to get out of bed unless she needed to use the bathroom, she wasn't allowed to do any work, Mia had forced her to take a break, she physically couldn't walk Maurice, who was terribly confused as to why his mistress was in bed all the time. By Wednesday she was talking to herself! By Friday she had convinced Joseph to let her go to the library, where she read a good hundred of the thousands of books there, by Monday she was almost desperate to do something, anything!

'Joseph, please let me do something, I have read as may books as I can reach, heard as many poems as I want to hear, and seen so any films that I keep thinking Mary Poppins is married to Shrek, and Barbara Streisand has seven children and a mooing goat! Please darling, anything!' she was desperate now, anything to take her mind off a view of John Cleese in a hula skirt, I've seen too many films this week, she thought bitterly.

'Anything you say?' Joseph walked towards her, she nodded, 'well then' he swung her up in his arms. 'Your wish is my command your majesty' she giggled.

Joseph carried her all the way up to their suite, Shades having to open the door for him as however hard he tried; opening a door with your foot isn't easy! Joseph laid her on the bed, and unbuttoned her cardigan, her shirt, and undoing the zip on her skirt before joining her in bed. Careful not to lie on her wounded arm, he laid on top of her slipping his arms around her back as he did so, off went her bra, flung somewhere in the direction of the door, he couldn't tell, he was far to busy kissing her. The skirt was flung not long after, followed by the tights and not long after a very elegant pair lace knickers. Clarisse giggled and rolled him over, and worked her magic on him.

Mia walked into her Grandmother's suite, to find, various items of clothing strewn across the floor, and Clarisse moaning Joseph's name.

'Something tells me I don't wanna be in here!' she muttered before retracing her footsteps out and suggesting to Shades he not let anyone in there. He nodded grinning slightly.

Chapter 4 it's got to get worse before it can get better

Joseph was walking Maurice in the palace grounds, still plotting his revenge against the viscount; he would suffer for hurting his Clarisse, and big time!

He was nearing the edge of the castle again, he heard a scream, it was a woman, screaming his name.

'CLARISSE!' he ran skidding in thought the ballroom, toward the stairs, he flung Maurice's lead into Olivia's arms still running.

Clarisse was laid in bed, looking through her photo album, her favourite pictures, oddments she had collected over the years. She heard the door click,

'Have a nice walk, dear?' she said slipping her glasses off her nose. She looked up and shrieked 'Viscount Mabery! What are you doing here?' he did not answer; she saw fire and anger in his eyes. 'What?' still he said nothing he walked straight toward her; he tossed the photo album to the floor he took off her glasses and pushed her back onto the bed, ripping her silk night gown off as he did so. She scream as she realised his intentions,

'If you scream I will make this harder for you and cause you another injury like the last one, understand?' she began to cry, she had to get Josephs attention, someone had to hear her before he did anything. She took a deep breath.

'JOSEPH! HELP! JOSEPH!' he hit her, across her left cheek, she screamed louder this time, again he hit her, dropping his trousers as he did so, scrambling on top of her attempting to kiss her. She hit him this time hard!

'Oh you will pay for this Clarisse I swear!' he moved inside her as he said it, trying again to kiss her.

'JOSEPH! HELP JOSEPH PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP!' she screamed as loud as she could, wanting anyone to hear her. She screamed again, but no one seemed to hear, she began to cry harder. She needed help, anyone she didn't care whom. Just someone to get this man off her!

Her breath was getting shorter, she could barely breathe, she hit him again trying to make him stop,

'Please! I can't breathe!' she gasped, but he wouldn't stop.

The door banged open and she felt the weight lift off her as Joseph roared 'You sick bastard stay away from my wife!' Joseph punched him, hard in the nose, Shades, and a couple of new trainee security officers, grabbed the viscount. Joseph turned, and bent down to his wife, who still lay, crying on the bed, he kissed her gently on the lips, 'I'm sorry, my darling, I tried to get here as soon as I heard you scream.' She smiled weakly.

Joseph reached for the phone, 'Olivia? Can you have a doctor and a police officer called please; they are needed in Clarisse and my suite. Thank you.' He replaced the receiver. He sat on the bed and pulled Clarisse into his arms, rocking her gently, she cried heavily into his chest. 'It's alright Clarisse, I'm here, I've got you now.'

The police officer arrived to find the viscount struggling against three members of palace security, the viscount was arrested immediately, and the three men gave a report on what happened, along with Joseph, and Clarisse still very shaken and to the slight shock of the policeman, naked. The doctor examined Clarisse and gave the policeman a medical report on what damage was done. Joseph then carried, the still whimpering Clarisse to the bathroom where Olivia had run a hot bath with rose scented oils, Joseph lay her in the water gently; soaking a soft sponge in the water and tenderly washed her bruised body, as he reached for the flannel she whispered 'Thank you, I love you, my night in shining amour.'

By morning Clarisse; still shaken from the nights events but feeling a lot comfier, as carefully as he could Joseph had made love to her, after he had taken her out of the bath, but to her disappointment, he wasn't there when she awoke, rather later than usual. She sat up in bed, carefully reaching across once again for the photo album, smiling at the beaming faces that looked up at her.

'Breakfast?' said a voice at the door, she looked up startled. But on recognizing the face she smiled.

'Yes please!' she said putting the album back on her bedside cabinet. Joseph put the tray on the bed next to Clarisse, and got into bed next to her. 'Well, once we have eaten I have to make a statement to the press to explain why the viscount was arrested last night, and why I look like I'm turning into a blueberry!' Joseph laughed

'Clarisse? Why a blueberry, of all things?'

'Because, I have bruises pretty much everywhere from various escapades and incidents!' She laughed too.

Chapter 5

'Presenting Her Majesty Clarisse Renaldi Romero!' Clarisse took a deep breath and with the support of Joseph made her steady way out onto the steps in front of the palace, out of the corner of her eye; she could see no less than twenty palace security officers. Once the cheering had died down Clarisse spoke.

'Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman! I am under the impression you wish to know the reasons for Viscount Mabery's arrest, and as to the reason I am covered in bruises. Well, recent accounts of the events of last weeks, attempted assassination of myself, prove that the gun shot, was set off by a certain viscount.' The crowds gasped, but lulled into silence by Clarisse's voice. 'However this evidently wasn't enough to secure is arrest, but last night he created the evidence himself. He entered the palace, undetected by palace security, I was subjected to vicious sexual assault, fortunately this very lovely man stood next to me.' She indicated to Joseph. 'Heard my screams, and came to my rescue. The viscount was arrested several minutes later, and is being charged for attempted assassination, and sexual assault. May I let it be known, that, no one will sabotage their way through this family!' Mia, Nicolas, Pierre and Charlotte had joined them on the steps now. 'You will suffer for your actions if you try, as the viscount is learning as we speak!' Pierre, Nicolas and Joseph had their arms around Clarisse. The crowd began to cheer and clap. Even through it all, thick and thin tears and smiles she had come through, and brought Genovia to glory! She really was the BEST queen Genovia had ever had!


End file.
